


Cliffside

by HollyTheFluffyCat



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Krusie - Freeform, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Other, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Susie Swears a lot, Susie is Bad at Feelings, Swearing, sad lizard and human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyTheFluffyCat/pseuds/HollyTheFluffyCat
Summary: Kris feels like they have a lot they could be grateful for. They have a home, a loving mother, at least some people at school that tolerate them, and their life isn't all out bad. Of course, they'd rather not be grateful, because there's a lot of things they aren't really happy about too. And really, at this point, they aren't really sitting back and enjoying life; they're just existing.Susie had fucking ass-nothing to be grateful for, thank you very fucking much. Fucking living on the streets, non-existent mother, hated by fuck-all, and life basically fucking sucks. She had tried to fix her disaster of a life, but honestly, nothing ever seemed to change. At this point, she wasn't fucking living; she was just fucking surviving.And maybe both of them could learn to live. It would take a lot. And after all, they both didn't really know each other. They had talked, yeah, but they never really were themselves.The first time they truly met was at the cliffside.---cross posted on wattpad





	1. one-simple mornings

Kris opened their eyes.  
Ugh.....

Sunlight filtered through the window, and a quick glance at clock revealed it was the glorious time of 6 am. They felt tired. Despite trying to sleep early, they barely got any sleep thanks to their stupid insomnia. Kris reached up their hand to ruffle their hair. Probably was a mess.

With a sigh, they tossed over, burying their face in the soft pillow. Just five more minutes...

They shut their eyes, hovering in that annoying state of almost falling asleep but having a sliver of consciousness. Kris ended up lying down there for like, an hour, and they were about to flip over again when they heard the door click.

Quickly, they froze and pretended to sleep. Better for Toriel to think that they were asleep rather than struggling to even sleep at night. They hated that pitiful look she put on. The way her eyes crinkled and her mouth morphed into a sad frown.

"Kris...." she called out, softly. Her voice was always soft, not that different from jingling of bells.  
Kris didn't move a muscle.

"KRIS!!"

That was loud enough to snap Kris out of their sleep-not-sleep, and they tensed up.

Toriel sighed, but there was the air of amusement in it, and Kris could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Kris, if you do not wake up, we will be late for school! I'll wait outside for you, alright?"  
They could hear Toriel's footsteps, sounding further away with every step. And the door clicked again, marking the official start of the day.

Kris rubbed their eyes and flipped over, hesitant. Whatever. They could try to sleep later. Sleep was for the weak anyways.

And so they stood up, trying their hardest to not look over at the other side of the room. Asriel's side.  
Just the mere thought of his name formed a lump in their throat.

They threw on their usual sweatshirt, ran into the kitchen and grabbed some buttered toast, and ran out the door, running to catch up with Toriel in the car.

Another day.  
Another story.  
\---

Walking into the class late was uncomfortable. I mean, it wasn't necessarily anything out of the ordinary, but still.

Alphys met Kris's eyes with the usual shock and hint of discomfort. They honestly didn't even know why Alphys chose a job involving so much contact with children when she obviously had no experience. Or really, control over any of them.

"Oh!...K-Kris, we thought you weren't coming today! We're doing a group p-project, so uh....please go find a partner.." she stuttered out.

Kris sighed under their breath and looked around. Everyone seemed to be talking to each other in groups. Even Temmie had...an...egg?? Whatever, Temmie will be Temmie.

And with a dismissive sigh, Kris awkwardly went up to Noelle, the only person that they vaguely knew, and asked to be partners. 'Course, she rejected, saying Berdly had asked her already, and they had to keep themself from scoffing. Berdly?? Man, he really did have a crush on Noelle. Gross.

But they could worry about that later.

Noelle offered to ask Alphys about making a group of three, and they reluctantly agreed, waving their hand.

"Miss Alphys!! Um, is it ok if we have a group of 3??" She asked politely.

Berdly froze up and whirled around, feathers flying as he widened his eyes. "Hey!! What?? No!! I do NOT approve of this, ABORT!!" he retorted, scooching himself away from the two. Kris could feel themself die just a little bit more inside.

Noelle started to protest, but Alphys cut her off, saying "Noelle, what were you saying?" She obviously looked confused by the whole ordeal, and Kris for once didn't blame her. Berdly smirked and called out "Noelle was just saying how we're FINE being alone!"

Noelle raised her hand to quietly interject, and despite being right next to her, Kris couldn't hear a thing she said. Her voice was practically silent.

"Noelle, can you PLEASE speak up-" Alphys started, before the door slamming open interrupted her.  
She froze, and so did everyone else, excluding Kris. Honestly, they didn't get why nobody was used to this by now.

Everybody knew who it was.  
But nobody wanted to know.

\---

Susie was fucking tired.  
She didn't get much sleep. She could sleep, sure, everyone could fucking sleep, but the problem was staying asleep. Plus, apparently, she talked in her sleep, according to her father. So Susie avoided sleep despite loving it. She didn't want to fall asleep and say something that she wouldn't say conscious, thank you very fucking much.

Plus, she didn't get anything to eat for breakfast. Not really out of the ordinary; she and her father could barely afford clothes. But still.  
She was also starving.

She angrily shoved her hands in her pocket. The bright sun peering behind soft white clouds didn't do much to improve her mood on her walk to school this morning. In fact, it just made her more pissed. How could the world look so fucking cheerful when everything was falling apart?

Fuck the world.  
If the world was gonna hate her, then she might as well just shut herself off and hate it back.

And so here she was, standing outside of the door of her class. Hesitating. God, did her stomach ache. And fuck, did she want to just lay down and sleep. But it was too late.

Whatever, might as well let herself be known now.

And with as much energy she could muster, she grabbed the door handle and flung the door open.

All the chattering in the class halted to a stop, and every single eye in the class fell upon her. Like always. And there were the usual signs of fear. Berdly's stupid eyes widened and his feathers stuck out awkwardly. Noelle let out a quiet "eep!" and covered her mouth. Even Temmie cowered under her cap, using her hand to shield...a fucking egg.

But of course fucking Kris...  
Kris simply glanced at the door with disinterest. Glanced at HER with disinterest.

Susie felt her blood boil.

She didn't know what was the fucking deal with Kris. The only thing she knew about them was that they were a nonbinary emotionless fucker who got driven to school by their "mommy", Miss Toriel. They were an outcast. So what?? Big fucking deal, so was Susie. But the thing that irked her the most about them wasn't the fact that they had no friends or that they needed their mommy to walk them to school. It was their fucking attitude.

Always looking at everyone with that creepy, empty stare. With their stupid oversized sweater they wore everyday. With their low, barely intelligible voice. With that little huff of air they let out at least once every class, the obvious air of annoyance in it. And of course, with their air of general disinterest of anything outside of their bubble.

What, did they fucking think they were _TOO GOOD_ for friends?  
Fucking asshat.

At least they had the chance to have friends. At least people tried to be nice to them. Susie never even had a chance. Nobody talked to her.  
Yet Kris still acted like they were detached from the world, floating in space. Ungrateful fucker.

Anyways, Alphys jumped and stared at her, forcing out a "..H-hi...Susie.."She looked incredibly uncomfortable and Susie scoffed under her breath. What a nerd.

Susie paused, feeling the tension mount slowly, just waiting for, wanting a reaction from Kris. But like always, nothing. Whatever.  
She didn't care about them anyways.

"Am I late?" she muttered. Obviously, she fucking knew she was, she just wanted to push around Alphys a bit.

Alphys tensed even more and stammered "Ohh, n-no! You're fine! W-we were just...choosing partners for your group project....a-and..ummm..."  
She trailed off, looking around. And her eyes fell on Kris.

The fucker themself.

"Um, S-susie. you're with Kris!!" she quickly continued, and Alphys's eyes immediately fell to the floor, nervous.

Kris.  
Fuck, they were with them?

Susie scanned their face for any sign of annoyance, fear, hatred, fucking ANY EMOTION a sane person would have in response to being partners with her.  
Nothing.

She narrowed her eyes (though it probably wasn't visible because of her hair) and growled "..Great.." loud enough for that fucker to hear.

Alphys clapped her hands and said "G-great! Now that everyone's here, I'll write the assignment!"  
She waddled clumsily to the blackboard and reached down before pausing. "Um.... h-has anyone seen the chalk?"

Nobody said a word, and Susie felt the weight of it in her pocket get just the slightest bit heavier. Whatever. Fuck Alphys and her stupid lesson, amiright?

Subconsciously, or maybe to just keep her sanity, Susie tuned her out. Who cares. She was probably saying some bullshit anyways. 'Till she faintly heard Alphys say her name. 

"-usie, s-since you came in last...why don't you go get it for me?.."  
Susie filled in the blanks and assumed she probably had to go to the supply closet or something to get some chalk. 

"..." Susie stayed silent, glaring into Alphys' eyes until she started to squirm. Only then did she roll her eyes and snarl out "...whatever"

She turned on her heel, rigid, walked out the door, and slammed it as hard as she could.  
Whatever indeed.

\---

"And K-kris, can you go with her and make sure she..uh...actually gets it? And um...stays out of trouble?" Alphys quickly added in a whisper after the door had been slammed.  
They nodded absentmindedly, and the words only sunk in a couple seconds later.

Susie.  
The snarling, furious purple lizard who managed to glare at everyone even with hidden eyes. The one who was surrounded by rumors whispered about her. The loner.  
Susie.

That would be pretty...interesting.

So they slowly walked out the door, tense with fear or anticipation.


	2. two-the liar

Susie snatched the chalk out of her pocket and held it tight in her purple hands. Ugh. Out of anger, she started to crush it in between her claws, but then stopped.

Her stomach ached with the familiar pain of hunger.

She just wanted to eat....something...

...  
....what did chalk taste like? 

Susie felt something in her sink. Hah. How pathetic. She was seriously going to resort to eating chalk because she was so poor?!?  
And as much as she hated it, she already knew the answer.

She took a quick breath, and then without a second thought, shoved the chalk piece into her mouth.

Even with a soft bite, it crumbled quickly, and she kept chewing absentmindedly. The taste wasn't a surprise. It was dry and gritty, plus that wonderful chalky texture coated her mouth and her tongue. It should've made her gag, but she didn't. She'd eaten worse.

And then, just as she swallowed, she heard a click behind her.

She whirled around and saw them.  
Kris.

Without thinking, she started walking toward Kris, forcing a smile and clenching her fists with each step getting louder and louder. Oh, how fucking convenient. Susie couldn't even read their expression; it was empty. Nothing.

At least with any NORMAL fucking member of the class, she would be able to tell if they were shocked, scared, or amused. But no.  
Kris was far from normal.

"Kris.....Didn't see you there." Susie said cooly, her raspy voice echoing through the pale yellow halls. They didn't move a muscle. Anxiety started to prickle through her. She was fucked. Fuck, fuck... Why was she scared?!? They were nothing but a stupid...

Taking a breath, she turned again on her heel and stared down the hallway for a few seconds before continuing.

"You didn't see anything just now, did you?"

Nothing.  
Nothing at all.

The same silence she usually used against people was starting to unnerve her, and she quickly spoke again, her words coming out faster. "..You can't even say?" Susie turned around and stared directly into Kris' eyes. Or at least, where she thought they were.

"Kris..."

She plodded towards Kris, feeling her soul beat faster and faster in her chest. Her fists tightened and her steps grew more threateningly loud.  
Yet she felt sick satisfaction seeing Kris slowly start to back up. Was that fear?

She got so close to them that she could smell their dark brown hair, the softest scent of sugar and pies wafting from it, and something in her twisted. Susie, of fucking course, just pretended like she didn't feel anything, mainly because she DIDN'T feel SHIT and she didn't even know what it would fucking mean. Kris titled their head up just the slightest bit, watching...  
Waiting.

"Hey." Susie hissed out, trying to ignore the fact her voice was shaking. She placed a clawed hand on Kris's shoulder, feeling the soft sweater underneath her fingers and forcing on a friendly smile.

They had no reaction; they just met Susie's glare with a complete apathetic look in their eyes. Her hands started to shake, and to steady herself, she held onto Kris' shoulder just the slightest bit tighter. Again, no reaction. Just an empty stare and silence.  
You'd think they were mute.

"Let me tell you a secret."

The smile on Susie's face vanished.

Without warning, she grabbed Kris by their stupid sweater and briefly dangled them in the air before harshly slamming them into the lockers. The sound ricocheted through the halls. Their entire body went limp like a ragdoll, and Susie felt a sick sense of satisfaction from finally being in control.

With herself now grounded, she finally snapped. "Q̸U̸I̷E̸T̷ ̷P̵E̸O̸P̴L̷E̶ P̵̧̽I̵̳̺̍S̶̩̱͑̄S̵͔͊ ̵̳͆̂M̷͈͐͠E̴̪̳͒ ̸͍̐̓Ö̷̻̳́͐F̶̞̠̔͊F̶̪̍͌"

They didn't even flinch, but they simply dangled against the locker, suspended in the air. The fucker didn't even bother to look up or show any sign they were scared.

"You think just 'cause you don't say anything... I can't tell EXACTLY what you're thinking?" she snarled, soul thumping faster and faster in her chest. Why was she scared? Why was she SCARED?!?

She was so fucked if she got expelled. Her parents would kill her.  
But at the moment, all she was concerned about was finally breaking Kris.

Digging her claws deeper into Kris, she wryly smiled, desperately trying to hide the fact that her legs were starting to shake as well.  
Her voice grew higher-pitched and whiny, a blatant attempt to imitate Kris despite sounding absolutely nothing like them. "'It's OVER!! I caught Susie eating ALL the chalk! This was her LAST chance! Now she'll FINALLY be expelled!'"

Kris silently tilted their head up the slightest bit, and Susie finally got a look into their eyes. They were blood orange. Hollow. Staring back at Susie emptily, with the slightest hint of annoyance thrown in there.  
It... it fucking UNERVED her.

Glaring into their eyes, she jeered "Hahah... Come on Kris, don't act shocked. You know it's true."  
That wouldn't be hard for the fucker to do; they had about as much emotion as a godamned pencil. 

"Everybody's waiting for it. Everybody wants it."  
That was true. Nobody liked her. Even Kris probably didn't like her, though she wouldn't be able to FUCKING tell because of their lack of any expression. They were like a statue. Y'know, except for the fucking fact that they were a human just dangling against a locker because Susie decided the fucker deserved it.  
They totally did fucking deserve it though, shut the fuck up.

Susie continued, each words dripping with restrained fury. "So congrats Kris. You got me. I'm done for."  
Wouldn't you fucking know, no reaction.  
They didn't even look satisfied. Granted, Susie was pretty sure if they did, she would feel worse, but fucking still, it was starting to get vaguely boring.

She paused, staring into Kris' eyes again. They were...creepily stunning. Not in a weird way, fuck off, but she felt unnerved both by their emptiness and by their beauty. Ugh, what the hell, she sounded sentimental. Nevermind, if she had the chance, she would rip them off their stupid face. They weren't pretty. They were just hollow. Soulless.

"Just lemme say one little thing... Seems like a waste to get expelled just for having a snack." she quipped, smiling weakly. Susie could only hope she didn't look as uncomfortable as she felt. Godamn, what was getting into her today? Maybe she didn't get enough sleep...

"So Kris, if I KNOW you're gonna pull the trigger..." At the word trigger, her soul pounded in her chest. Kris wasn't dumb. Susie knew that. That piece of shit would happily expel her. She.... thought, at least.  
But she wouldn't let them.

She forced out an empty laugh, hearing it echo through the halls. No fucking reaction. Like always. How the hell were they NOT scared yet?

...and why was Susie more scared than they were?

"Why don't I just get expelled for some REAL carnage?" She smiled, licking her lips and staring down at Kris. The height difference was pretty big. And Susie SHOULD have been in control. She SHOULD be looking into blood orange eyes that were filled with fear. She SHOULD see them shivering, pathetically scared.

Damn, she was really sounding repetitive at this point, but nothing. Not even flinching. What, did they crave death? Were they just never scared?? Was it normal for humans to be so fearless???

"Kris... how do you feel..." Her voice trailed off as she felt Kris stiffen the slightest bit, something only somebody as observant for signs of fear as Susie would notice. Oh fuck. She felt the smile she had on her face tremble. Maybe Kris would actually have a reaction. The anticipation was thrilling, to say the least. If they reacted, it would make all of it worth it. Even if she did get expelled.

The only thing that drove her was fear. She'd never get any other reaction from anyone anyways, so might as well enjoy it, right?

And so Susie pulled her trump card. She grinned, baring razor sharp yellow fangs at them, and shoved them again against the lockers with unsheathed claws.  
"...a̶b̴o̵u̷t̵ ̷l̵o̷s̷i̵n̸g̶ ̶y̶o̶u̸r̵ ̶F̵̥̓A̴͔͑C̷͔͛E̷͙̋?̷̻"

She laughed harshly, snatching up Kris and slowly bringing them closer to her gaping mouth, feeling their body go and more and more tense. Fucking hell, it took long enough! Her lips quirked up in a vicious smile and brought them mere inches away from her, adrenaline pumping through her veins.  
And just when she was about to shover them in between her teeth and fucking tear off their face, she glanced down, meeting eyes with Kris.

Her blood ran cold.

Their eyes....they were wide open in shock. The mostly empty crimson eyes she had seen before were a weak imitation of the anxiety-filled eyes rimmed with tears that she saw now. They.... they had emotions. Oh, big FUCKING duh Susie, of course they did. But instead of feeling satisfaction, she felt her stomach twist, and the back of her mouth tasted metallic. Oh fuck. Oh FUCK. Sure, she had like the tiniest fucking bit of a conscience, but this was nothing like what she had ever felt before. What the fuck was this?? Was she just off today because of her lack of sleep?!? Did that fucking chalk have some drugs in it?!? Or was the fucking brat just special?!?

She couldn't fucking do it.

What a fucking pussy.

She let go of them quickly, snapping her mouth shut and digging her claws into her hands, the stinging pain having absolutely ass nothing in comparison to the pain of her fucking stomach. Holy shit.

Susie fucking refused to look at them, refused to look at the person that she was so fucking weak to. Fucking hell, she refused, she refused, she fucking refused-

Susie glanced at Kris and felt like she was just punched in the fucking stomach.

They were hugging themselves as they sat on the floor, cradling their shoulder, and only then did Susie realize that she had torn the soft fabric. And their expression... They had less fear in them but rather more hollow shock. Their face was locked in an expression of a deer in headlights. And they....they had tears ringing their eyes.

Fucking hell.

She couldn't do it, fuck, fuck. It hurt. Why the FUCK did it hurt?!?

Susie tried to pretend like her stomach wasn't imploding within itself, and forced on a weak smirk. "Nah" she said, struggling to keep her voice from breaking. She turned around and stepped forward a couple paces, trembling.

"Kris."

She looked over her shoulder to catch Kris' eyes, and just as quickly as that fearful expression on their face appeared, it vanished, and they once again had a hollow look in their eyes. Of course, there still was a tinge of redness in their eyes, but other than that they looked entirely empty.

Susie just went on, ignoring the shiver that went down her spine as she saw the hollowed out husk that was Kris Dreemurr.

"You have a good mother." That was true; Miss. Dreemurr seemed to be a sweet and talkative teacher, absolutely nothing like Kris. They tensed just the slightest bit at the word mother, almost as if they were bracing themselves for another beating from Susie.

And with a second of hesitation, she dealt the finishing blow. "It'd be a shame to make her b̸u̷r̴y̷ h̵e̸r̷ c̴h̸i̶l̸d̷." Yep, that did it, they flinched. It wasn't anything extreme, but Susie saw it and felt the conflicting feelings of guilt and sadistic satisfaction.

"Alright, let's get this over with." she scoffed, turning around to face Kris. They looked evenly back into Susie's eyes, keeping their face an empty mask. "We'll get more chalk, mosey on back to class, and then, Kris.."  
She trailed off, pausing to consider what to say, what to force the fucker to do.

Oh hey, they were partners, weren't they? She grinned, amused at how convenient it all was.

"YOU'LL do our project. How's that sound?" Susie asked, jabbing her finger at them, and before Kris could even open their mouth, Susie cut them off. "Don't bother answering." She said dismissively, with a quick wave of her hand. She smiled again, turned around and shoved her fists into her pockets.

"If you haven't gotten it by now, your choices don't matter."

Susie's words sunk in. Fucking hell, at this point, she was just talking to herself. Yeah, sure, THEIR choices didn't matter, but neither did Susie's. Fuck, she hated to admit it, but she wished things were different. I mean, she didn't fucking envy Kris; the fucker was sitting on the floor, halfway crying. But she just wanted to be able to have a fucking choice for once.

Nevermind.  
She didn't fucking care anymore, right? She had told herself fucking multiple times to not care.

And so she tried her best to ignore her soul beating loudly in her chest, taking a couple loud steps before hissing out a final "Let's go, freak." Susie started walking, not caring if the fucker was following.

She didn't care. She never did.

 

...

How much longer would she keep lying to herself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be pretty short ^^"  
> also, just gonna put a disclaimer, unless people really want me to, i'm most likely gonna skip the whole underworld and just cut to the aftermath


	3. three-bitter memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter, but in Kris' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ack sorry for late chapter ^^"

Kris knew it was a mistake to agree with Alphys to follow Susie the moment they got slammed into that locker. 

Yeah, not necessarily their best moment.

But really, it wasn't fun. Being held up by only the strength of a furious purple lizard apparently hurts. A lot. Kris couldn't say much; they were sure that would only make everything 20 times worse.

They tried to tune out Susie's words out of the fear that she'd say something that would haunt them for the rest of their life, trying to appear passive. Now that they thought about it though, acting nonchalant was a mistake too. It was blatantly obvious all Susie craved was attention, a reaction, any sign of fear.

Kris wouldn't give her that. If they prided themself on anything, is was their ability to act like they could care less about everything that was happening around them. Pretty useful in certain situations.

But something seemed...off about Susie's monologue.

She almost seemed to be on edge, her voice getting faster and more desperate with each passing second. And her grip on Kris' shoulder was anything but steady, hand trembling.

Why would she be scared? It wasn't like SHE was the one who was being pinned against a wall.

Nevertheless, they brushed it off. They had other things to worry about.

"So Kris..." Susie's voice came out low and dangerous, snapping them out of their little daydream. Ow, Jesus, Susie's nails were digging into their shoulder. That hurt a lot.

"If I KNOW you're going to pull the trigger..." she said, and Kris felt themself blink a few times. Pull the trigger? They really wouldn't do anything to Susie, so long as she didn't kill them, thanks.

Really, she had nothing to fear.

Susie glared at them without visible eyes. Kris didn't even know that was possible, but she just proved that it was. Then, she smirked, letting out a forced laugh and holding them just a bit tighter. Kris felt a shiver run down their spine. 

And they thought THEY seemed hollow...

But anyways, besides the point. Her smirk morphed into her baring her teeth menacingly in a grin. "Why don't I just get expelled for some REAL carnage???" Susie asked.

Kris' heart beat just a bit faster in their chest. Oh. Let's not, thanks Susie.

But they still weren't extremely scared; something about her demeanor made Susie seem like all"I'll bite off your fucking face" but no actual biting off of their actual face. Or so they hoped.

Susie rasped out "Kris...how do you feel...". They froze.

Oh shit.

Memories flooded back to them. No, no, no, no- It was Asriel, fuck. Asriel always used to ask that cursed question and they used to appreciate it, but now all it did was form a pit in their stomach. Kris knew that they probably stiffened, seeing as Susie's grin grew wider and more wild. But they didn't care. She didn't know the horrible word choice she used. She didn't know why finally know they were scared.

_"Hey Kris!" Asriel chirped out, wrapping his arm around them. Kris raised their eyebrows a bit, obviously questioning his presence, but they couldn't keep the corners of their mouth from tugging up._

__

__

_"How do you feel? Everything alright?" His tone was soft but questioning. Huh. They plainly responded "Mediocre, why do you ask?" He shrugged, nonchalant about it. His whole demeanor was relaxed but undecesive, always swaying with the wind. But they still loved him. "Just checkin' on my favorite sibling, y'know?"_

Favorite sibling.

Hah.

Why'd he leave his "favorite sibling?"

Susie kept going though, and Kris was snapped out of their painful memory. Thank fucking goodness.

"...About losing your FACE???" she snarled. Her long, dagger sharp fangs glimmered under flourescent lights, only making her violent grin even more painfully obvious. Plus, she dug her claws even deeper into their shoulder, ow. Huh, y'know, that was just the vaguest bit threatening.

And they didn't necessarily feel like losing their face.

Nevertheless, it didn't seem like they had a choice, seeing as how Susie was lifting them up and closer to her mouth. Fuck.

They should've been scared. Should've been worried Susie might keep to her words.

But all they could think about was Asriel.

Why now?!? They had been doing so well in forgetting about him, but of course SUSIE had to accidentally remind them. Hah. Guess Susie managed to scare them after all.

Tears pricked at their eyes. Oh well. At least they would go out with a bang. And as they looked up, they made eye contact with her, crimson eyes meeting vibrant yellow eyes. Susie's eyes immediately widened, frozen in a look of shock. And just like that, Kris felt sharp pain as her body made contact with the floor. Wait...what?

Susie had dropped them, looking to the side and mouth shut in a frown.

Oh. Oh. That was a shock. They didn't...expect her to actually spare them. Then again, her eyes widening showed she at least felt some pity.

Now that they were on the floor, they started to process the pain they were feeling. Oh god, did their shoulder hurt. Was it bleeding? They didn't know, and they didn't want to check. All they knew was that it felt like it was burning. Jesus christ, Susie was strong.

Again, they felt tears in their eyes, but this time it was because of the pain.

Susie looked down at them, hands balled into fists and shadowy expression entirely unreadable. An uncomfortable feeling settled on Kris. They didn't like being looked at. Especially by her. Nobody liked Susie, and Kris didn't really like her either, but for different reasons. Everybody feared Susie, saw her as some sort as monster, but they knew better. She just was desperate.

But something about Susie just made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

Susie smirked and muttered something that sounding like "Nah..." Kris watched as she turned around and walked a couple paces, and they had plenty of time to wipe their face and force their face back into an empty mask again. Susie stopped walking, hesitating before looking over her shoulder.

"Kris."

They looked up plainly. Susie's expression broke for a second, but in a blink of an eye her smug face was back.

"You've got a good mother." Hah. Their mother. Toriel wasn't at all supportive of them when Asriel left. She said that they needed to move on. Like moving on was easy.

Susie look satisfied at Kris's reaction, and they had to keep themselves from snapping back a furious response at her. It was sickening how happy she looked about it. But they had to keep their "I don't give a fuck" facade. And without much visual hesitation, Susie quipped "It would be a shame to make her bury her child."

A cold feeling settled through them.

Holy shit. Something about those words just did it, left them feeling hollow and afraid. They think that they flinched, they don't know, all they could focus on was those words.

Susie's smirk grew wider and Kris felt themself quiver with what was either fear or rage. For the sake of their sanity, they tuned Susie out, still shocked over that but trying to look nonchalant. Did they...want to die?? They were a human, so they had to be buried, so at least Susie got that one right. How the hell did burials even work?!?

They were snapped back into reality when Susie jabbed a clawed finger at their chest, feeling a slight sting of pain. "YOU'LL do our project. How does that sound?" She said, tone questioning. Kris started to open their mouth but Susie cut them off. "Don't bother answering. If you haven't gotten it by now, your choices don't matter.

Kris had to keep themself from chuckling dryly. Wasn't that the truth.

And with a flamboyant turn and a growled out "Let's go, freak." Kris shut their eyes, sighed, and pushed themself up.

Whatever.


	4. four-falling again

As she was walking away, Susie angled her head and, out of the corner of her eye, stared silently at the helpless fucking nerd that slowly forced themself up with weak hands. For a split second, Susie caught a glimpse of those blood orange eyes, staring her down with pure hollowness that made a shiver run down her spine, but then Kris quickly looked away, down at the floor submissively. They still kept their teeth gritted and fists clenched though, so it was blatantly obvious they weren't really enjoying this.

A dry chuckle blossomed in Susie's chest, but it was quickly strangled with the thought of those empty eyes.

So Susie kept walking, turning around at the end at the hallway to watch as Kris looked around the entire hallway, examining every goddamn nook and cranny of the lockers, the wall, the floor. Susie restrained the urge to snap at them again, focusing all of her anger on clenching and unclenching her clawed fists.

Now that Susie examined them though, she could see their lips move, muttering silently under their breath as they scanned every line of some dumbass school poster, and then as they brushed back a lock of chestnut brown hair behind their ear. Kris's lips stopped moving and they started to turn, and Susie immediately forced her gaze to the floor.

After a couple seconds, Kris walked up to her, and Susie quickly turned around, making her way to the storage door. But of course, when she glanced back, Kris was making their way to the kindergarten classrooms, hesitantly peering in.

Susie rolled her eyes. "Kris...? What, you realized the baby classroom was a better fit for you?" Smirking, she watched as they tensed, and as their cheeks turned the slightest hint of pink. Hah. They were embarrassed. It was pretty enjoyable, so Susie pressed on. "Hey, actually, I should come with you. Maybe I'll find a better partner in there." Kris's embarrassment morphed into gritted teeth as they stared daggers at the floor.

"Nah, actually, let's not." Susie said plainly, crossing her arms and waiting for Kris to hurry the fuck up and just get to the hallway leading up to the goddamn door already. Finally, they huffed a bit, and shuffled towards Susie. She faked a groan and quipped "Man, can you walk any slower?" before adding "Nah, I get it. Not used to walking around without somebody holding your hand."

Kris's cheeks flushed an aggressive crimson.

Susie started to smirk before the thought of holding Kris's hand popped into her mind for some fucking reason. The thought of the cryptic, silent, nerd and holding their hand was enough to make her stomach twist out of probably pure disgust. Needless to say, that train of thought was forcefully ejected from her fucking head. Ugh.

She cleared her throat and forced a smug grin. "C'mon freak." And with that, they both walked up to the storage door, staring at it for a couple seconds before Susie broke the silence by stating "Well, here's the closet. Too bad..."

She then grinned coyly. "We were just starting to have fun." Susie reached her clawed hands forward, grabbed the scratched and dull silver handles, and tugged the doors open. But as soon as the doors flung open, an eerie darkness enveloped them. The entrance to the closet was pitch black, so dark it seemed to make the entire hallway darker. Or were they...actually darker?

They both stumbled back a couple steps, equally bewildered by what seemed to be a door fucking sucking up all the light and replacing it with a pitch black void. Susie, without much thought, turned to Kris and asked "Hey, Kris, is it me or..."

Kris titled their head up, staring back at Susie with their blood-orange eyes, except this time they were just a tad bit wider in what she could only guess was surprise, and the eeriness of the situation only doubled.

Susie continued. "...Is it REALLY dark in there?" Kris stared back evenly, showing absolutely no reaction to what she said. Gee, thanks for the fucking input.

"Whats the holdup Kris? Are you gonna go in or what?" Susie asked, trying to smirk as the shadows enveloped fuck all with no regard to logic or the fact there should've been light everywhere. Kris raised their eyebrows the slightest bit, a simple gesture conveying 'You think I'm gonna go in that fucking closet?' silently.

Susie nearly groaned out loud. Did she really have to go in?

Determined, she tried to steel her nerves and be confident, taking a hesitant step forward. "Fine! If you're gonna be a wimp, I'll..." She trailed off, looking again into the abyss that was the closet. What the hell type of black magic was going on there?

"..We'll both go in at the same time!" She quickly said, turning to Kris and giving them her best 'get in this closet before I kill you' grin. Kris obliged silently, taking small steps forward as both of them walked into the closet together.

Their was a literal paper trail scattered on the floor, but other than that, the room was entirely black. The darkest dark Susie had ever seen with her fucking eyes. It was ridiculous.

Both were silent for a good 5 seconds, and to break the silence, Susie forced out a weak "See? Why were you scared?" directed more towards herself than Kris. "There's nothing in here but old papers. Let's just try to find a lightswitch." Kris hesitated a bit, hanging close towards the exit, but eventually followed after Susie as they headed deeper and deeper into the abysmal closet. "That's weird..." Susie muttered to no one in particular. "There's no switch. Guess it's just further in."

And they went further in. Still nothing. Turning to face Kris, she weakly quipped "Uh...kind of big for a closet, huh? You'd think we would've reached the end by now..." and Kris did nothing in response but nod their head hesitantly. Hey, progress? The fucker actually reacted to questions now.

Finally, after taking 5 more steps, Susie had had enough. She looked back at Kris and said "Hey, Kris. I think this closet is uh... _broken._ ", smirking. "There aren't any walls. And we've worked hard enough. If Alphys wants her chalk so bad, she can get it herself. Let's split." They simply nodded again, seeming satisfied enough with that answer, and then turned around and walked towards the exit.

Finally, they saw the doorway. A beacon of light in such a dark, black room. Susie felt relief pulse within her, and they took a couple more steps, getting closer and closer until...

The door snapped shut.

Susie instantly recoiled and felt fear tug at her as the darkness enveloped everything around her except for Kris. "Wh-what the...?!" Running up to the door, she yelled at whatever closed the door. "Hey, this isn't funny! LET US OUT!!" It only sunk in after she said it she had said us instead of what usually would've been a "me". Whatever. At least if she was stuck here she would be stuck with the fucking emotionless kid. They could provide entertainment.

Nothing answered, and Kris stared blankly at her, at a loss, so Susie tried again. "LET US-.." Almost on command, the papers underneath the both of them that they were stepping on quivered, and both of them stared down at the floor, confused.

Susie stumbled back a couple steps, bumping into Kris, who's body was rigid, probably due to the fact that _the floor itself was shaking_. Susie started to say "The floor, it's...!" before the papers started falling into the...abyss? They were falling down, that was for certain. Both of them stepped back until they were on the last papers, cornered.

And without much of a warning, the last paper fell along, dropping them down, down and down into the pit of darkness. Kris limply fell without much sign of struggle and Susie reached her arm up, trying pointlessly to try to grasp to something, but her hand simply thrashed through the air helplessly and-

They were falling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long!! was super busy and all! feel free to pester me to update, i dont mind, it motivates me in fact! thanks for reading, next chapter will be out asap!

**Author's Note:**

> krusie is the fucking bomb damn-


End file.
